Decepticons in Remnant
by xQEAx
Summary: Two ships went through the portal at the end of Foc. However instead of ending upon Earth like the Autobots the Decepticons land in Remnant. How will this affect team RWBY along with evreything else? Read to find out. (Takes place right after Fall of Cybertron and right mid season 1 of RWBY)
1. Chapter 1

**Decepticons in Remnant**

"No! I will not be denied!" Megatron screamed as he and his mortal enemy, Optimus Prime, were launched upwards. Currently both the Decepticon and Autobot's ships were being pulled into the portal above the planet Cybertron.

While Megatron was still in midair a flash of purple caught his optics as the combaticon BlastOff appeared to be flying towards him. Megatron extended his servo to grab on to the flying decepticon.

"Hang on Lord Megatron!" BlastOff exclaimed as he flew himself and Megatron into an open hanger on the decepticon ship, the nemesis.

Megatron and blast off crash landed in the hanger only hearing the sound of metal scraping against metal as Megatron clutched his abdomen in the same spot where Optimus impaled him with his own sword. After Megatron slammed into a wall from the crash landing he felt a pair of servos help him to his stabilizers. Looking up he saw it was his most loyal soldier Soundwave.

Shrugging off Soundwave's servos Megatron saw that all the combaticons were also amongst him as well as many other decepticon troops.

"Why are all of you here, I thought I ordered you all to attack the autobots' vessel!" Megatron shouted.

"The portal was becoming too unstable. To prevent maximum casualty I ordered all forces to withdraw." Soundwave explained in his monotone voice.

Megatron was about to either blast Soundwave for going against his orders or thank him for doing so, because if Soundwave hadn't BlastOff wouldn't have been able to save him. Before Megatron could choose one or the other the Nemesis began to shake more violently than before and soon enough the ship was tilting to the point Decepticons were being flung from across the area.

"The ship stabilizers are down, the portal is sucking us in." Soundwave said grabbing whatever is near him to keep himself from flying around from friction.

"DECEPTICONS BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Megatron shouted as he grabbed onto railing for dear life. Soon enough a light flashed so bright most if not all Decepticons were blinded by it.

* * *

It was the middle of the night in Vale and Ruby Rose was asleep in her bed while dreams of being a huntress filled her head. But a white flash coming from her window woke her up raising her head from her pillow still half asleep.

Suddenly a giant boom so loud it startled the huntress in training causing her to fall off her bed. Before Ruby knew it her friends and teammates were awake now as well.

"What was that!?" Weiss asked.

"I'm not sure." Blake answered.

Team RWBY soon heard voices from outside their room and once exiting said room they saw that all the other teams awake and in the hallway.

"Hey you guys are awake too?" Team RWBY turned to see the voice of Jaune arc and the rest of team JNPR walking up.

"Of course we are I wouldn't be surprised if all of vale is up because of that." Yang said.

"You don't think we're under attack do you?" Pyrrah asked.

The students began talking amongst themselves speculating what was going on, many feeling a sense of fear.

"Everyone may I please have your attention." A new voice announced to the crowd.

All turned to see Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch, who were both wearing robes presumably to cover their sleepwear.

"Everyone I realize you may be panicking, but let me assure you that what you heard was nothing of concern it was merely a secured military test that got a little out of hand please return to your rooms we don't want you falling asleep in class." Ozpin said. Soon enough all students were back in their rooms Ozpin and Glynda were walking towards Ozpin's office to find out what was really going on.

"Was a military test the best you could come up with?" Glynda asked.

"It was the best I could come up with on short notice, the last thing we need is our student body going into a frenzy." Ozpin said.

Soon enough the duo entered Ozpin's office as the headmaster sat in his chair and began to make a call on his scroll before the first ring could finish a voice picked up.

"Ozpin what's going on I'm getting numerous reports about an explosion." The voice, being General James Ironwood, said.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." Ozpin said.

"I'm glad you're finding humor in this but I'm certainly not. Do you think we're under attack?" Ironwood asked.

"Unlikely since I'm not hearing about anything destroyed, in fact I'm not even sure where the source came from." Ozpin told his friend.

"Nonetheless I'm moving ahead of schedule I'm coming straight away." Ironwood said causing the headmaster to frown.  
"Very well but be discreet we don't need the public panicking from the sight of military after whatever happened tonight." Ozpin said.

"Understood, is any action being taken on your part?" Ironwood asked.

"I'm going to send scout teams ahead first thing in the morning and if I find anything that you'll be alerted immediately." Ozpin said calmly. An audible sigh could be hear over the line.

"Alright Ozpin, but be cautious we don't know what we're dealing with." Ironwood said before hanging up.

The room was meet with an eerie silence neither Glynda nor Ozpin knew just what to say. The room remained that way until Ozpin's scroll made a buzzing noise. After checking the device Ozpin spoke up.

"It seems that whatever just happened originated deep within the Emeraled Forest." Ozpin said.

"How deep are we talking?" Glynda asked.

"About fifty miles away from where we allow students to travel for the team choosing exam." Ozpin said.

"Gather some bullheads and take Port along with some students find anything out of the usual." Ozpin said.

"Students are you sure that's wise?" Glynda inquired.

"If we send too many trained huntsmen it'll seem too suspicious besides that I think might prove to be a good practical experience." Ozpin said with a small smirk.

* * *

"Are you sure we had nothing to do with this?" Famous criminal Roman Torchwick asked into his personal scroll.

"I'm positive." A sultry female voice replied from the other line.

After being awoken from what sounded like a big bomb Roman had called his boss to see if this was supposed to be any new part of her 'master plan'.

"So then what was it?" Roman asked.

"I'm not sure all I know is that it wasn't caused by us." The voice answered back.

"Then what do we do?" Roman asked. It wasn't his fault he was so paranoid anyone would be if they assumed a bomb had gone off near them.

"Follow the plan as usual, I'll look into this Roman you just keep doing what you're best at and steal more dust." The voice said before hanging up.

* * *

"Megatron…Megatron wake up!"

Megatron's optics flickered on and he saw Onslaught standing above him. Getting up Megatron looked around and saw the ship hanger he was in was badly damaged even more so than during the fight with the autobots.

"Soundwave states report." Megatron ordered.

"We have crashed landed into a mineral formed mountain the nemesis has embedded itself in it the only accessible part is the engines and lowered hanger." Soundwave informed.

"What about casualties?" Megatron asked sitting down clutching his sword wound.

"Unsure but very high." Soundwave said.

Megatron wanted to blast something not only was he marooned on an alien planet but his resources were dwindled down to nothing.

"Swindle, Vortex scavenge the ship for survivors. Onslaught, Brawl secure our immediate perimeter. Soundwave have Laserbeak scout ahead for any intelligent life or Autobots if we came through the portal it's probable that they are here as well I also require medical assistance." Megatron commanded.

"As you command Lord Megatron, Laserbeak eject Operation: scouting." Soundwave said as his trusty casseticon ejected from his chest and followed Onslaught and Brawl to outside the ship.

Hours later Brawl and Onslaught had retuned into the nemesis and met the others in the command room.

The immediate are of the nemesis was secured but Laserbeak still hadn't returned. Vortex and Swindle's job wasn't fruitless they had found two survivor. One was Barricade who was in the engine room during the crash along with the stunticons they however did not survive.

Onslaught respected Barricade he was a skilled warrior and served the decepticons proudly along with Brawl when Megatron took over Starscream's space station.

The other however.

"There you are Lord Megatron all patched up, my work is so good it even amazes me." A cocky and sly voice said

Ugh. Knockout.

During the space battle knockout had hid himself away not wanting his paint to be scratched or his sides to be dented.

While Onslaught was glad to have a proper medic with them he just wished it wasn't Knockout. To Onslaught Knockout wasn't a true decepticon whereas whenever he got a scratch or dent from battle he would wear it proudly showing how hard he fought. But whenever Knockout experienced some kind of damage he would complain nonstop until he got fixed up and polished.

It seemed unlikely that these two were the only other crash survivors, however Vortex and Swindle did say there was a large amount of missing passengers it stood to reason that these missing decepticons had fallen out of the ship during it's decent from orbit. Although that was only a theory.

"What's the plan lord Megatron?" Onslaught asked his leader who was now standing thanks to Knockout treating his wounds.

"We'll wait until this planet's next cycle we can't risk any surprises in the dark, in the morning we well make a sweep of the area and find anything that can be converted into energon Shockwave said this planet was rich with natural resources." Megatron declared. All were in agreement.

"Did you see anything noteworthy while outside the ship?" Megatron asked.

"Ya, you're not going to belive this but the planet's moon looks like it was destroyed." Onslaught said causing all decepticons to look at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Blastoff asked.

"From the looks of it it was like someone or something shattered it like glass." Brawl answered.

All was quiet. The only thing any of the decepticons could think is what has the power to do that to a moon and if it was even on the same planet as them.

"Decepticons we now find ourselves on a foreign planet with no way of communication to reinforcements along with limited resources and even more limited soldiers." Megatron said.

"Meaning what my liege?" Knockout asked.

"Decepticons we now face our darkest hour."


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby was checking over her weapon to pass the time. Currently her and her team along with teams JNPR and CRDL were riding aboard a bullhead with Professor port flying into the emerald forest for 'extra credit' as Professor Goodwitch put it.

Currently Jaune was trying to ignore the teasing and bullying of Cardin and his team. The bullying was ceased due to a glare from Pyrrah.

Ruby couldn't explain why she felt nervous but she just couldn't shake the feeling.

"You okay sis?" Yang asked from her seat.

"Oh uh yeah, just nervous." Ruby replied.

"Don't worry Miss Rose all we'll be doing is hunting smaller grim, why this actually reminds me of this one time when I was younger." Professor Port said before beginning another one of his never ending stories.

* * *

Deep within the Emerald forest Megatron along with Knockout and the Combaticons were searching for a source of energon.

"This planet has too much plant life." Brawl said pushing a tree down splitting the trunk to make room for his large form.

"Quit your whining Brawl I'm trying to concentrate." Knockout said optics fixated on a small datapad in his hands.

"Wait I'm picking up energy readings." Knockout said causing the group to stop in their tracks.

Knockout was slowly moving the scanner aiming it in all sorts of directions before aiming the device directly at the ground beneath him.

"It seems whatever is radiating the energy is coming from beneath us, well get to digging." Knockout said in a matter of fact tone to the combaticons.

"What why us?!" Brawl shouted unhappy having grunt work dumped on him.

"Do you honestly expect me to get dirt on my finish? Please Brawl I'm not a savage." Kockout said as if it was an obvious answer.

Instead of arguing Brawl grunted and began digging with his servos along with Onslaught. Soon enough after digging a hole deep enough to bury half a decepticon Knockout, using the scanner, found a small red crystal in the discarded soil.

The crystal its self was considerably small compared to the decepticons it could only be held up using two digits or have it rest in their palms. After giving the crystal a thorough scan Knockout's optics went wide.

"By the all spark, Lord Megatron if these readings are correct this little fragment contains enough raw energy to be converted into at least fourth of an energon cube." Knockout said causing the group to go silent in shock. How could something so small contain that much power?

Soon Megatron started laughing.

"Clearly Shockwave was using an understatement when describing this world as 'rich with energy'."

Megatron's laughing was soon ceased by a new sound.

Growling.

Looking forward Megatron saw black creatures with white mask-like heads slowly moving towards them.

"What the scrap are those?" Vortex asked.

"My guess would be this planet's form of wild life it would seem that we stumbled into their territory." Knockout said slowly moving to the back of the group.

"Unfortunate for them, because it seems they have stumbled upon OUR new territory." Megatron said blasting his riot cannon at the creatures killing a few.

Sensing the hostility the pack of beowolves took action charging at the cybertronians only to have the combaticons begin firing their own weapons.

Holding most of the Grimm at bay three got past the blaster fire and began running towards Blastoff. Brawl managed to stomp one under his foot. Swindle knocked another one away using the barrel of his path blaster slamming it into a tree killing it. However the last beowolf lunged and landed on Blastoff's shoulder sinking its teeth into his chassis.

"Ahh get this thing off me!" Blastoff shouted trying to shake the beast off.

"Hold on!" Vortex yelled as he pried the beowolf from his teammates shoulder leaving several holes where the teeth sank into.

Throwing it onto the ground Vortex brought out his energon blade and stabbed the beowolf in the stomach killing it. Soon the creature dissolved into black smoke.

"The thing just disappeared." Vortex said in amazement.

After a few more rounds of ammo all the grimm had been killed. Knockout went over to Blast off to inspect the bite mark left from the battle.

"Amazing that an organic creature can leave such damage." Knockout said inspecting the wounds.

"No matter how strong they are all will fall before the decepticons." Megatron said reloading his riot cannon.

" _Megatron."_ A monotone voice rang through Megatron's comlink.

"Report Soundwave."

" _Laserbeak has returned with findings that require your attention."_ Soundwave said.

"Very well I'll return shortly and prep the medbay. Swindle you and Brawl stay and try to dig up more crystals everybody else fall back." Megatron ordered.

Soon the two combaticons were left alone digging through the dirt muttering how 'this was a job for cunstructicons not them'.

* * *

Soon after the bullhead landed the Beacon students and faculty exited the airship.

"Alright students split up and kill as many grimm as you can and you'll all receive extra credit any questions?" Glynda asked.

In response Weiss raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Schnee."

"Why are we doing this so deep in the emerald forrest?" The heiress asked.

"Recent reports have spotted more grimm than usual here." Glynda sharply replied almost as if she rehearsed the answer.

Soon all the teams separated Glynda went with team RWBY Professor Port went with CRDL and team JNPR were on their own.

Nora was skipping alongside Ren while Jaune and Pyrrah were walking side by side looking out for any grimm.

"Are you guys getting an uneasy feeling as well?" Pyrrah asked looking around.

"What do you mean? We haven't run into any grimm so far it's great." Jaun said.

"That's exactly the problem Jaune. Despite what Professor Goodwitch said we've been out here for an hour and a half and haven't found a single grimm nor any trace of them, don't you find that a little odd?" Pyrrah asked.

Jaune contemplated this for a moment. "Yeah you're right we haven't seen anything." Jaune said.

"It's almost as if." Pyrrah started but didn't know quite how to put it.

"They've been scarred off." Ren finished.

"But what could scare off a grimm?" Jaune asked the question the whole group wondered.

Team JNPR kept walking only the mood was tenser than before.

"Hey guys can you wait a second my shoes untied." Jaune said. However for one reason or another his team didn't hear his request.

"Around the rabbit and through the hole, there we go alright guys we can-" Jaune stopped himself as he saw that his friends, unintentionally, had left him alone in the middle of the forest.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Jaune said to himself as he cupped his hands around his mouth.

"GUYS!" Jaune yelled before he realized that might attract grimm or something worse. "Guys." Jaune called out in a whisper.

Jaune walked through the forest looking for his teammates for what seemed to him to be forever. Soon Jaune heard noises it wasn't any kind of growling that he would expect from grimm.

Figuring it as his team or one of the other teams Jaune followed the noise and once he arrived to the origin of the noise his eyes widened and he was frozen in shock.

What Jaune saw were two giant robots digging in the ground.

After staring in shockJaune snapped back to his senses and hid behind a tree and continued watching the metal giants and listened in.

"How come we always get stuck with the scrap jobs?" The green one said.

"…"

" _Their speaking English!?"_ Jaune thought scarred out of wits.

"I mean WE have to scout WE have to stay back and dig." The green one said.

"..."

"Are you even listening to me?" The green one stopped digging to ask.

"..." The other said nothing.

"SWINDLE!" He yelled.

"What?" The beige one said turning around to face his companion.

"Can't you at least pretend to listen?" Brawl asked angrily.

"Sorry I was doing some math in my head. Knockout said one of this crystals could fill a fourth of an energon cube, we've been out here for hours and have only found these and I don't see us finding any more." Swindle said showing Brawl the crystals they've found so far.

Jaune took note of the dust shards they had while having billions of questions flowing through his head.

"What about 'em?" Brawl asked.

"Assuming Knockout's assessment is correct all of these along with the one Knockout took at most we'll make six cubes." Swindle said in a grim tone.

"Meaning what?" Brawl asked not following.

"MEANING, scrap for brains, that since there's nine decepticons and six energon cubes." Swindle said phrasing it like it was a child's math problem.

" _THERES MORE OF THEM!?"_ Jaune thought.

"Meaning some of us are going to have to go on reserve power for a while." Brawl said now understanding the situation.

"Exactly. Scrap I didn't even think to include Soundwave's minions." Swindle said.

Before either combaticon could say anything else their leader's voice rang through their commlinks.

" _Brawl, Swindle report back to base for briefing now."_ Megatron ordered.

"Well let's get going if we make him wait too long it'll be us going without energon." Swindle said.

Then the pair of decepticons did something that amazed Jaune even more, much to his surprise.

The pair transformed into futuristic vehicles and drove off leaving Jaune petrified by shock, amazement, and fear. The knight then ran off to find his friends. And warn them.

* * *

Megatron was pleased to hear the sounds of Brawl and Swindle returning. The duo found themselves in the control room with the rest of the decepticons.

"Swindle, were you able to find anymore crystals?" Megatron asked.

"Not much but it's something. It's all we could find my lord." Swindle said showing what he and brawl could find.

"It'll have to do for now. Knockout take the crystals and begin processing it into energon." Megatron ordered as the decepticon medic took the crystals to the med bay to begin the process.

"First order of business, Soundwave." Meagtron said calling his communications officer over.

Soundwave walked to his master with Laserbeak perched on his arm.

"Soundwave since that traitorous worm Starscream is no longer with us and for your immense loyalty you are now my second in command." Megatron declared.

"Much gratitude Lord Megatron." Soundwave said.

"Now brief these two with Laserbeak's findings." Megatron ordered.

"As you command ." Soundwave said as he turned to the two combaticons and images began showing on his chest screen showing pictures collected by Laserbeak.

"Laserbeak has discovered intelligent life with technological resources as well as sophisticated weaponry. It is a society of bipedal organic life forms other settlements are currently unknown." Soundwave finished.

"Any sign of autobots?" Brawl asked.

"Negative." Soundwave replied as knockout came in carrying an energon cube.

"Alright one energon cube fresh from production the rest are being made now Lord Megatron since I am the one who found and processed it might I claim the first for myself?" Knockout asked.

The final fight with the autobots had left all the decepticons drained and eager for energon.

In response Megatron snatched the energon cube from Knockout.

"Oh, but you deserve it more than any of us my liege." Knockout said.

Megatron rolled his optics. Sometimes Knockout could be more of a suck up than starscream.

"Laserbeak." Megatron said extending his arm having the minicon land on it staring hungrily at the energon cube.

"Laserbeak, you infiltrated enemy lines and recovered valuable information. For that this first energon cube goes to you but don't get comfortable I want you to go back to this civilization and scan all of us new alternative forms. I want to see what this world has to offer first hand but to do so we must be in disguise." By the time Megatron had finished speaking Laserbeak had finished the energon cube and was getting ready to set out on his new mission.

"Hey be sure to scan something flashy for me. I may be on a new planet but I'm not giving up my sense of style." Knockout said as laserbeak flew off.

"So we have five cubes left who gets what?" Knockout asked.

* * *

"So you just lost him?" Glynda asked angrily.

All teams regrouped at the pickup zone. However team JNPR was missing its J.

"I don't know what happened one minute he was there the next he was gone." Pyrrah explained with shame.

Soon everybody heard screaming that was getting louder and louder. Everybody took a fighting stance ready for whatever was coming. To everybody's surprise, or not, the screaming was coming from Jaune.

Jaune came running out from a patch of bushes screaming and looking like he had seen a ghost. Jaune was so focused on running he ran into Pyrrah knocking her down and landed ontop of her. Normally Jaune would have become so flustered he could barely speak from something like this, but he just rolled off of the Spartan and crawling backwards staring at the direction he was running from until his back hit the bullhead.

"Jaune what's wrong?" Pyrrah, who had gotten up, asked extremely worried.

"G-g-g-g-g-g." Jaune could barely speak.

"Jaune are you okay." Ruby asked concern filling his eyes.

"Mr. Arc What did you see?" Glynda asked.

"G-g-g-g-GIANT ROBOTS." Jaune yelled causing everybody to either roll their eyes or their shoulders to drop.

"Jaune that's not funny, we thought this was serious." Yang said with annoyance.

"No! Guys I'm serious I saw two giant robots in the forest they were digging in the ground for dust shards." Jaune said.

"Mr. Arc stop I will not tolerate you causing a false alarm as some kind of joke." Glynda said sternly.

"I'm not joking guys I know what I saw." Jaune said praying someone would believe his words.

"All right I see that today's outing has put some stress on all of us. Let's all get in the airship and head back to the school." Glynda said.

"No Professor please you have to believe me they're out there." Jaune pleaded.

"That's enough Mr. Arc! One more joke about this and I will put you in detention." Glynda said annoyed.

This managed to get Jaune to stop for now. All the way back to Beacon Cardin and his team were making jokes at Jaune's expense but he wasn't listening to them, he was lost in his own thoughts.

" _I know what I saw, and I'm going to prove it one way or another."_ Was all Jaune thought.

* * *

Laserbeak had found himself back in the aliens' territory once again searching for appropriate vehicles.

" _Be sure to scan me something flashy."_ Knockout's voice rang in his head. Laserbeak rolled his optics Knockout was nothing if not demanding.

Laserbeak flew over what he assumed was some kind of small military compound noting the armed figures. He figured the vehicles would be appropriate for the combaticons.

He scanned an armored tank for Brawl. An attack helicopter for Vortex. A jeep with mounted turret for Swindle. And an A-10 thunderbolt jet for blast off.

Leaving the military base Laserbeak scanned a police cruiser for Barricade. An armored SWAT van for Onsaught. A modified SUV that had a custom sound system for Soundwave. A sleek sports car for Knock out and a Mack titan truck for Megatron.

It took Laserbeak almost an entire day to find all these vehicles. With his objective complete Laserbeak flew back to the nemesis to give the decepticons their new disguises. The decepticons were no robots in disguise.

 **(A/N: To prevent some confusion the alt forms of Brawl, Vortex, and Swindle are their G1 vehicles Megatron and Barricade are their dark of the moon vehicles Knockout in his Prime vehicle and soundwave's is based on his 'transformers online' game vehicle but they are all the fall of cybertron/war for cybertron versions….if that makes sense as for Onslaught and Blastoff I changed their forms a bit)**


	3. Chapter 3

**On the Nemesis**

Onslaught was walking through the halls of the ship that was once Trypticon towards the med bay with an energon cube in hand.

After Laserbeak left to find new vehicle forms Megatron distributed the last of the remaining energon. Of course Megatron kept one to himself, naturally, gave one to Soundwave _'Fruits of being second in command'_ as Megatron described it, the third went to Knockout since they needed their medic at full capacity, the fourth to power up certain parts of the ship such as computer systems and ammo dispensers even if only for a small time, and the last energon cube went to Onslaught.

" _Being the leader of the decepticons' most elite strike force deserves such reward."_ Meagtron said.

However Onslaught had different plans for the energon.

"Hey Onslaught need something?" Blastoff asked/greeted as his leader entered the med-bay.

Currently the flying combaticon was lying and a medical table with the bites from the previous battle still visible.

"Brought you some energon, you lost some from the fight and need to keep your repair systems up." Onslaught said handing the cube to his teammate.

"Frag yeah! Thanks boss." Blastoff said as he happily took the cube.

"Don't mention it. Literally do not mention this at all." Onslaught told him the last thing he needed was the others to think he was going soft. Onslaught, unlike a majority of the decepticons, didn't only look out for himself. Onslaught was the leader of the combaticons and thus his team was his responsibility.

"So what's the plan?" Blastoff asked before consuming the energon.

"Once Laserbeak gets back with our new alt modes most of us will go with Megatron to observe the planet's life." Onslaught explained.

"I don't see why we can't just attack them already." Blastoff said annoyed. Blastoff, like most decepticons, was a natural fighter and all the sitting around was making him uneasy.

With a sigh Onslaugh began listing off reasons. "We're outnumbered one thousand to one, we have limited resources, our 'base' is a crashed warship, we-"

"Okay okay I get it." Blastoff interrupted before Onlsaught could list anymore reasons.

* * *

"Why don't you guys believe me?" Jaune asked.

It's been a day since Teams JNPR and RWBY went into Emerald Forrest and since then Jaune has talked nonstop about the robots he saw pleading for anybody to believe him. And currently the two teams were sitting together for breakfast in the cafeteria.

"Gee Jaune, why don't we believe that you saw two giant robots that were digging for dust shards that transformed into futuristic vehicles and drove off? I can't imagine why." Wiess said being overly sarcastic.

"She has a point Jaune it's not exactly the most believable joke." Nora said with a mouthful of pancake.

"It's not a Joke!" Jaune shouted causing a few heads to turn his way.

"Jaune maybe you should lower your voice." Pyrrah suggested.

"Pyrrah you believe me right?" Jaune pleaded as all eyes at the table turn to the Spartan woman.

Pyrrah was conflicted on one hand she wanted to support her leader/friend/crush. But on the other hand…

"Jaune I believe…that you believe what you saw was real." Pyrrah answered choosing her words carefully.

However what was said did not please Jaune in the slightest. Jaune slammed in his hand on the table and shot up.

"Fine! If none of you believe me I'll go back into Emerald Forrest and get proof." The knight said before storming off.

"He's really stuck on this." Ruby said concerned.

"He's delusional." Weiss said in a matter of fact tone.

"You think he's serious about going?" Yang asked.

"Of course not, Jaune's not reckless we just need let him cool down." Pyrrah said.

"So do you guys have any plans today?" Nora said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah Weiss wants to go to the docks and scope out the competition for the vytal festival." Yang said.

"I am not 'scoping' I just want to formally welcome students to Vale." Weiss proclaimed.

"Right." Was the sarcastic collective response.

* * *

"I must say while the species in this planet is primitive they have quite the sense of style." Knockout said admiring his new vehicle form as well as getting used to his new Chassis.

Currently all the decepticons were getting used to their new forms. Their robot modes had some subtly changes to compensate for their new vehicle forms, a tire on the leg here a window on the arm there but they all stayed roughly the same as before.

"What's the plan now lord Megatron?" Onslaught asked.

"I want to witness this planet's inhabitants first hand, all will accompany me except Swindle, Vortex, and Blastoff you three will guard the Nemesis from the creatures that we encountered before. We cannot lose our base of operations." Megatron said.

All the decepticons nodded in agreement as Megatron, Barricade, Knockout, Brawl, Onslaught, and Soundwave made their way out of the nemesis and made way through the seemingly endless amount of trees until they found an open enough area to use their new alternate forms.

"Better get comfortable according to Laserbeak's repot Even it'll take several cycles to reach our destination." Knockout.

An audible groan was heard from brawl as the six deceptcons began driving off towards vale.

* * *

Jaune was armed with crocea mors along with a backpack filled with miscellaneous items ranging from a compass and a canteen filled with water to a flare gun.

After going to Professor Port and asking for 'extra credit' and volunteering to go grimm hunting in the Emerald was about to deny the request but agreed after Jaune said he was wanting to be more courageous and adventures like the teacher himself. If there was one thing Jaune could rely on it was the ego of his grimm studies teacher. Thus the huntsman arranged for a pilot to transport the young man to the forest.

"Okay Jaune you got this. You just need to go into the forest get a picture, prove you not crazy, be praised for getting proof of aliens, and impress Weiss. Should be easy." Jaune said trying to build his own confidence up.

"Sounds like quite the plan." Pyrrah said.

Jaune turned to see his team with their weapons.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jaune asked.

"Well, we felt bad about earlier so we decided to come with you." Pyrrah explained.

"Besides what kind of team would we be if we let our leader die in the middle of the woods?" Nora chimed.

"This also would be a good opportunity to hone our combat skills." Ren added.

Jaune was almost brought to tears by this.

"Thanks guys I promise you won't regret this." Jaune said.

* * *

It had been a long and uneventful journey for the decepticons. But now the group of robots in disguise were driving through the streets of vale drawing many eyes towards the out of place vehicles.

"Why do they keep staring at us?" Brawl asked through his commlink.

"Perhaps it's not customary for a group of vehicles to be this large." Knockout suggested.

"Interesting observation, Decepticons split up but remain on the comm channel and remember we're here to observe engage as a last resort." Megatron commanded.

All decepticons separated at a four-way stop and driving deeper into the city.

However all eyes were focused on brawl, much to his chagrin. To the people's credit it wasn't everyday they saw an armored tank casually drive down the street.

* * *

Soundwave set out on his own personal mission. To fully understand the position the decepticons were in they need to know their enemies inside and out.

Soundwave drove around the city before finding a large official looking building. Driving into the alleyway behind the building, and making sure no potential witnesses were around Soundwave opened his rear passenger door that Laserbeak flew out of.

"Laserbeak: Operation information accumulation." Soundwave said earning an affirmative chirp from the minicon.

Laserbeak flew up to the roof of the building and infiltrated the air vents by cutting an opening with his laser. After crawling through the narrow vents the decepticon found a small opening leading inside the building. Peeking through the grate Laserbeak saw that there were many life forms in the room along with shelves filled with books.

After looking around Laserbeak spotted a small area with computers. Making sure the coast was clear Laserbeak broke the grate open, scanned the computer tower and flew down to where the computers were and transformed into an identical copy. Checking to make sure no one took notice of his action Laserbeak, in his computer form, extended several tendrils and pierced the adjacent computer tower to download whatever network this foreign device was connected to. Laserbeak was downloading the internet.

* * *

Knockout was enjoying his leisurely drive through the city nothing really caught his optic until he saw a car dealership. The custom paint jobs alone were enough to draw him in but the models the styles made him hit the brakes and pull into the parking lot.

"Nowhere near as impressive as myself but these life forms do have a sense finesse." Knockout said.

Knockout stopped talking as two humans came into his peripheral vision. One had bright green hair as the taller one had grey hair.

"This is seriously how you want to spend our day off?" The green haired girl asked.

"What can I say I got a thing for cars." The grey hared boy said nonchalantly.

The boy with grey hair then made his way to Knockout running his hands over the top of his vehicle form.

"Like this one, it's awesome." The boy said.

"Mercury this is NOT how I wanted to spend my day." The green haired girl said the boy, now known as Mercury.

"Alright fine we'll go I just wanna do something first." Mercury said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

Mercury proceeded to press the blade against the car and made a long scratch from bumper to bumper.

"Why?" Emerald simply asked.

"Because it's nice and it's not mine duh." Mercury said as it was obvious.

While the two were conversing one thought ran through Knockouts head.

" _MY PAINT JOB!"_ Knockout thought.

The decepticon medic was going to transform and rip this skin bag limb from limb.

" _Don't even think about it Knockout."_ A voice said over the commlink.

Adjusting his mirrors Knockout saw Barricade's alt form peeking from around the corner of the street.

" _What do you propose I do? Continue letting these degenerates deface my perfect paint."_ Knockout said.

" _Just hold on."_ Barricade said.

Soon enough Barricade came rolling around the corner making a chirp sound with the police siren causing the two teens to give a deer in headlights look.

"Real smooth Merc now we have THIS to deal with." Emerald said backing up before taking off into a sprint with Mercury following her.

Barricade then drove up next to Knockout.

"How'd you do that?" Knockout asked.

"Apparently the vehicle Laserbeak scanned for me is used by this planet's law enforcement." Barricade explained.

"Funny considering that was your job back in kaon." Knockout said amused earning a grunt from Barricade.

* * *

Swindle was currently staring at the monitor screen looking for something, ANYTHING to keep him from dying of boredom.

Vortex was deep in the ship compiling a manifest of all deceased decepticons and Blastoff was looking over weapons in the same room as the decepticon merchant.

Having enough Swindle stood up. "Frag this." Swindle said as he grabbed Knockout's scanner and started making his way to the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Blastoff asked.

"I'm going stir-crazy in here, I'm going to go test out my new vehicle form and with any luck find more of those crystal shards and get some overdue energon." Swindle explained while loading his path blaster.

"Fine but be careful out there those beasts can really bring the hurt." Blastoff said returning his attention to his own weaponry.

Soon Swindle, in his new vehicle form, was driving through the forest in search of more crystal shards.

Picking up a faint signal Swindle came to a halt, still in his jeep form, began trying to pinpoint the signal.

* * *

Team JNPR was traversing through the forest just as they had done before the only difference being Jaune was the only one with his weapon drawn.

While the rest of his team came with Jaune they were still unconvinced of the danger Jaune told them about.

The party continued on until Pyrrah spoke up.

"Hey do you guys see that?" Pyrrah said pointing to the last thing anyone of team JNPR expected to see in Emerald Forest, a military jeep with a mounted machine gun.

"What's one of those doing out here?" Nora asked.

"More importantly why isn't anybody with it?" Ren added.

The vehicle couldn't have been abandoned, or if it was it hasn't been long there was no vegetation on it, no rust, no dust, nothing.

"Guys let's check it out but be careful." Jaune Said.

Team JNPR, with weapons drawn, began closing in on the military vehicle slowly.

They stopped behind the cover of bushes and trees waiting and looking for any trace of another living being around before standing up from their position. However as the went to make the final few steps towards the jeep Jaune stepped on a fallen tree branch making a Loud audible snap sound.

As soon as that sound was heard the jeep sprung to life and rotated the mounted turret towards the origin of the sound and began unloading as many bullets as possible.

* * *

Because of Laserbeak Soundwave now had access to the internet.

Thanks to his advanced processor and superior intellect Soundwave memorized the basics of this world's history, laws, and cultures perfectly it only took him two minutes to do so.

Currently all Decepticons had met up in a parking area near vale's docks.

Soundwave had just given a brief history lesson to his lord and companions.

"So these 'humans' and 'faunus' use dust to power weapons and vehicles." Onslaught summarized.

"Excellent work Soundwave, knowing this we can assume that these creatures have a surplus and distribution points of dust hidden somewhere." Megatron said.

"While driving around I saw some stores that seemed to sell the stuff we could easily transform and take it." Knockout suggested.

"No I want to remain in cover as long as possible." Megatron said as an idea came to mind. "We need to return to base soon Soundwave you have the most knowledge of this planet I want you to stay here and find a large enough supply of dust that warrants our reveal however if you can retrieve some without showing yourself do so instead." Megatron ordered.

"As you command Lord Megatron." Soundwave replied.

After that the rest of the decepticons departed and begun their way back to the nemesis laving Soundwave in this foreign territory.

Soundwave began driving until he was forced to slam on his breaks to avoid hitting a blond monkey faunus.

"Sorry!" The faunus boy yelled as he ran off.

Checking his mirrors Soundwave also took notice of four human girls varying in colors come around the corner.

All Soundwave could think was how strange this new planet was.

* * *

He didn't know how but Jaune managed to react just before the turret opened fire managing to tackle Pyrrah to the ground landing on top of her.

Luckily Ren grabbed Nora and pulled her to the ground along with him.

If it wasn't for the seemingly endless amount of bullets firing at her and her teammates Pyrrah would have swooned from Jaune saving her.

All the students could here was the loud bangs coming from each round from the gun and all they could see was bark flying off the nearby tree and leaves being blasted off from their branches.

For what seemed like forever the machine gun kept rotating back and forth spraying bullets. Eventually it ended either because there was no ammo left or because whatever was firing determined that there was nothing there the JNPR team didn't know.

Peering through the bush team JNPR saw something that they would remember for the rest of their lives. The jeep that had only seconds ago had been firing on its own began to change its entire structure as it transformed into a humanoid shaped robot.

Nora was about to scream but Ren's hand quickly clamped over her mouth. Swindle slowly walked over to where he thought that snapping sound came from slowly using his path blaster to move the vegetation. It took all of Jaune's self-control not to freak out from the giant futuristic gun inches away from his face.

Before Swindle could investigate anymore Blastoff's voice rang through his commlink. "Hey swindle have you found any more of those shards yet?"

"No not yet I thought I picked up a trace but the data pad must be faulty or something." Swindle said as he turned to walk away.

As the decepticon was walking away Pyrrah whispered to Jaune. "Take. A. Picture."

Nodding Jaune pulled out his scroll with shaking hands and held it up at the metal titan.

However with all the shock going through his head Jaune forgot to turn off the scroll's flash. The flash was not unnoticed by swindle who turned around and saw the young beacon student peaking over the bushes.

The next thing anyone heard were loud blasts and bangs.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Surprise I'm not dead!)**

Swindle thought today would be simple. Just go out grab some dust to make some energon, no big deal right?

Well if things always went according to plan the decepticons would be ruling an energon full Cybertron.

As such Swindle WAS going to head back to the nemesis however due to a flash of light from behind him the decepticon merchant was now chasing, and shooting at, a group of the planet's inhabitants. If Megatron found out he let witnesses get away he'd smelt the merchant down to nothing.

Swindle fired shots from his path blaster as team JNPR was fleeing from the metal giant. Due to the size of the shots from Swindle's weapon every missed shot caused a small explosion leading to dirt, bits of wood from trees, and leaves to be projected into the air.

Jaune, who was running for dear life, had two thoughts running through his head. One being 'I was right, suck it Cardin' the other was 'I'm going to die'.

"C'mon I just want to talk." Swindle shouted all the while firing his weapon in contradiction.

Soon enough the huntsmen team made their way into a clearing without any trees or vegetation blocking their path. But before the four could run back into the wilderness a small explosion appeared in front of them causing the group to stop in their tracks.

Turning around the four saw the giant metallic merchant walking towards them weapon aimed.

Swindle gave a light chuckle. "Sorry to do this kid, it's nothing personal just business." Swindle said. But before the decepticon could fire all froze in place as both human and decepticon heard a deep growl.

* * *

Soundwave was observing. Something he had grown all too accustomed to. Being one of Megatron's best spies had taught him such skills over the course of the Cybertron war he had seen many things and listened to many conversations.

However here on this alien planet in an alien alternate form the communications officer had never seen what was before him. So many of the world's inhabitants some human, some faunus, but most all of them carrying large and seemingly impractical weapons.

Using his newly acquired connection to this world's information network or 'internet' as they referred to it Soundwave had researched many different weapons, fighting styles, and military forces this planet had to offer.

And Soundwave had to admit he was concerned. Alone the weapons these creatures used wouldn't be a problem. Maybe they could cause a couple of scratches. But with these dust rounds he had seen. The probabilities he had calculated in his head based off of the information provided led him to believe that this dust could be very dangerous to the decepticons. Two types more so than other that being lightning and fire dust. Fire dust rounds had a high probability of piercing cybertronian armor. And lightning dust could potentially short circuit their internal functioning systems and cause stasis lock.

Again this was all in theory. If the decepticon's numbers were even a fourth of what was originally on the nemesis Soundwave wouldn't even consider these possibilities if it weren't for the fact the situation was so dire.

" _Hey boss laserbeak says he found something interesting."_ Rumble said through his commlink.

Earlier Soundwave had sent his minions out to scout and find anything of value. Laserbeak had been tasked with monitoring communications listening in on anything worthwhile.

"Acknowledged, proceed."Soundwave replied.

As soon as Soundwave gave the order a voice that the decepticon had never heard filled the commlink.

" _Yeah we're taking the shipment tonight."_

" _Is Torchwick going to be there?"_

" _Unfortunately."_

" _I don't like working with that human."_

" _Neither do I but you can't argue with results supposedly the score tonight is four shipping containers filled with dust."_

That last statement peaked Soundwave's interest. Perhaps this is something worth looking into.

* * *

Grimm. Of all things, it had to be grimm. It couldn't have just been a giant homicidal alien robot, oh no there had to be grimm along with it.

Although with how terrified Jaune and his team were its no wonder the grimm tracked them down. What was interesting to Jaune was the robot was more concerned with the grimm than them.

"Scrap." Swindle muttered as he readied his weapon.

The beowolves began charging at JNPR and Swindle as both the students and decepticon began firing their weapons at opposite directions back to back.

JNPR was able to keep most beowolves back to a certain distance and any that got past a certain point were dealt with by Jaune, showing that his late night training with Pyrrah was paying off, and Nora who would crush the heads of any grimm who would dare get too close.

Swindle however was having a little more trouble holding the grimm off all by himself he fired his path blaster killing the ones approaching, however the merchant failed to notice two beowolves creeping up to the side of him. Waiting for the right opportunity the grimm pounced onto the metal giant biting and clawing away.

"Gah! Get these fragging freaks off of me!" Swindle yelled to nobody in particular trying to swat the black creatures off of him.

Pyrrah turned to the shouting decepticon and before stopping to debate whether or not to help the very thing that was originally trying to kill them she threw her shield, using her semblance to increase the force, at the two grimm having the shield ricochet off one grimm to hit the other.

Swindle took the opportunity to stomp on one of the grimm and shooting the other. Swindle looked down at the small flesh creature that helped him meeting her gaze in bewilderment. Didn't it realize he wanted to kill it?

"Uhh….Thanks?" Swindle said.

"N-no problem." Pyrrah replied in awe that she was communicating with the giant murder machine.

Another roar shook the pair from their conversation and soon enough the grimm killing continued. As more grimm were killed the pack began grouping up until the students and decepticon were facing a huddled group of grimm with more emerging from the wood.

Swindle seeing an opportunity switched to his heavy weapon.

"Get back!" Swindle shouted to the humans unsure as to why he felt it necessary to do so.

As soon as Swindle gave the order JNPR took cover behind the decepticon's legs.

Swindle fired a large projectile towards the group of grimm and before it could hit it separated into several smaller explosives. Once the cluster bomb made contact the ensuing explosion caused an ear bursting boom leaving nothing but fire and a crater where the grimm once stood.

After the dust settled JNPR came out from behind Swindle's leg to take in the damage stunned in silence.

Before too long the gaze of the decepticon met that of the humans neither said anything until Jaune took it upon himself to break the silence.

"Uhhh, we come in peace." He said with a nervous smile.

 **(A/N: Sorry for the lackluster chapter)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Fun fact recently a friend asked me where I got the idea to write this but considering I started this fanfic almost two years ago I responded "I have no idea")**

Soundwave was a dangerous cybertronian. This was proven by many things such as his autobot kill count, the fact he was on Optimus Prime's most wanted list, and he was one the three decepticons that defeated Omega Supreme. However the one factor that made Soundwave truly dangerous was his intelligence in a matter of a day Soundwave had managed to find out that local criminal Roman Torchwick, along with the radical faunus group White Fang, had planned to steal a large shipment of dust at the docks.

Thus Soundwave had conducted a plan, Soundwave would wait until the criminals arrived have Ravage cause a diversion while Laserbeak and Frenzy would cut into the shipping crates and steal as much dust as Soundwave could fit in his vehicle form and drive away.

This way Soundwave would maintain cover and the dust stolen for the decepticons would be believed to be taken by the white fang ensuring decepticon presence would remain secret.

The decepticons would have no witnesses.

* * *

Swindle was staring at four witnesses.

"Uhhh, we come in peace." Jaune said nervously

"Isn't it usually the aliens that say that?" Nora asks.

"Well technically to me YOU'RE the aliens." Swindle chimed in chuckling at his own joke.

Seeing that nobody else found it funny the decepticon gave a small cough before pointing his weapon at the huntsmen team much to their surprise.

"Wait!"

"Please don't"

"Seriously!? We just saved your life!" Jaune shouted.

"And while I appreciate the assist it doesn't change the fact you've seen me." Swindle replied.

"We promise we won't tell anybody about you." Pyrrah pleaded.

"Can't take that chance."

"We can make a deal!" Jaune Shouted.

A deal? Now that piqued Swindle's interest.

Lowering his weapon Swindle responded. "Oh? What kind of deal?"

Jaune's eyes widened at Swindle's compliance he hadn't expected that to work it was more of a last-ditch effort to plead for his and his team's lives, but now that the giant, now confirmed to be alien, killer robot wanted to bargain what could he offer?

"u-uh, well what do you want." Jaune asked.

"What do you got?" Swindle asked back.

This was going to be difficult. The only thing Jaune had that he could think of to offer was the money in his wallet that he shakily got out counting how much he had on hand

"I-I've got fifty lien." Jaune meekly held out in his hand.

"Lien? What the scrap is lien?" Swindle asked inching his blaster upwards.

"Currency! It's our form of currency." Pyrrah, sensing the danger, rushed to answer.

"Currancy? Why didn't you say so lemme' see." Swindle said with a hint of excitement. Changing his path blaster back to his hand kneeling down to the student holding his hand out expectantly.

Jaune cautiously put the contents of his wallet in the large metallic hand as if it were going to clamp up like a bear trap.

With the thin paper in the palm of his servo Swindle brought it close to his face.

"This all you got?" Swindle expectantly.

Team JNPR uneasily eyed each other before Ren, Nora, and Pyrrah took out all the lien they had on hand and gave it to the decepticon merchant.

If he weren't so terrified Jaune would realize that he and his team were essentially being mugged by an alien.

"Names?" Swindle suddenly asked.

"H-huh?" Jaune stuttered out.

"Your names, I want them now." Swindle clarified.

Jaune looked and received hesitant and nervous nods from them.

"Jaune arc."

"Pyrrah Nikos."

"Nora Valkyrie."

"Lie Ren."

Swindle nodded memorizing their names.

"Okay Jaune Arc here's the deal, since you and your team technically saved me I'm going to forget this meeting happened but if I find out you didn't forget about this I WILL find you, understand?" Swindle said standing up from his kneeling position.

"Y-yes I understand." Jaune said nodding his head.

"Good." Swindle said as he turned around to make way back to the Nemesis.

"Wait!" Jaune shouted.

"What?" Swindle asked turning back to face the team.

"Who no _what_ are you?" Jaune asked

"My name's Swindle and you could say I'm a…." Swindle took a second to think to himself. What could he say that wouldn't incriminate himself?

"Refugee." Swindle finished.

Before anymore words could be said Swindle, much to the amazement of JNPR, transformed into his jeep mode and drove off.

Team JNPR was stunned in silence all four were trying to process what had just transpired.

Nobody said anything or moved from their spot until Jaune took a few steps in front of his team and turned to face them.

"I TOLD YOU SO!"

* * *

Swindle wasn't sure why he agreed to the deal. On one hand if he needed it having the alien's form of currency could be useful albeit in an incredibly unlikely and specific circumstance. However small the possibility Swindle had a soft spot for money. And he _supposed_ he was a little thankful for the assist they gave him.

Soon Swindle arrived back at the nemesis. As he arrived in the ship's bridge and was greeted by Vortex and Blastoff.

"Where the frag have you been?" Vortex asked.

With a wave of his hand Swindle made his way over to one of the pilot seats sitting and propped his feet on the command console. "I went out to look for more crystals and ran into some trouble." Swindle answered choosing to leave out the part of meeting JNPR.

Vortex marched over to the merchant and knocked his feet of the dash. "Quit lazing around we don't need Megatron to see that. I'm already stressing about the report I have for him the last thing I need is him thinking we spent the whole cycle screwing around." Vortex said.

"Oh? And what report would that be, Vortex?" The booming voice of Megatron asked causing the three combaticons to turn and instantly stand to attention to greet their leader and returning comrades, excluding Soundwave though.

"Forgive us lord Megatron we hadn't realized that you had returned." Swindle said rationalizing that they had arrived back at base moments before himself, Swindle silently prayed they hadn't run into the humans he had.

Unintentionally easing Swindle's nerves Megatron made no comment of anything of the sort. "Never mind that Vortex what do you have to report." Megatron said towering over the decepticon helicopter.

Vortex walked over to one of the terminals and typed on the keyboard until the screen lit up showing a list of decepticon name. Some names such as Motormaster, Grindor, and Sixshot were red. Other names such as Shatter, Dropkick, and Sideways were yellow. The third list had names such as Shockwave, Blitzwing, and Reflector that were black. And finally the names of all accounted decepticons I.E. Megatron and the rest were white.

"My lord I spent the time you were away giving a thorough search of the nemesis whilst also forming a manifest of the decepticons that died during the crash." Vortex began explaining before pointing to the screen.

"Here are the names of the crewmembers that I confirmed offline, the names in black are of the forces we left back on Cybertron with Shockwave or sent out into space to chase after autobots."

"And what of the names in yellow?" Megatron asked.

"The names in yellow are the crew members I couldn't find." Vortex said as he typed in a command on the console causing the screen to only show the large list of yellow names. "I couldn't find any trace of them which got me thinking we had a lot of decepticons aboard the nemesis during the fight with the autobots, and we were the only survivors?" Vortex asked as he continued his explination. "So Blasoff and I came up with a theory, I noticed a lot of hull damage while going through the ship so what if some of that space bridge energy leaked in and inadvertently transwarped our soldiers across the planet?"

"And there's also the simpler theory that they just got thrown out through the hull damager during our decent from orbit." Blastoff chimed in.

Megatron said nothing as he took a step to the monitor looking over the list of names. There were decepticons potentially all over Remnant.

The question is where?

* * *

Raven was standing in the burning crumbled ruins of her camp.

She had no idea what was attacking her and her tribe nor what sent it. Her tribe had been enjoying a peaceful night until their attacker fell from the sky like a meteor.

Its strategy was to burrow itself underground and pop above surface and attack.

This _thing_ had killed fifteen of her men. And she'll be dammed is she lets it kill any more.

So here she was, Raven Branwen was face to face with a robotic deathstalker with drill like pincers and its trident-like tail twitching.

With a hand on her sword Raven charged at the monstrosity.

* * *

Sienna Khan had no idea what human-made death machine she and her white fang brothers were facing but it was more brutal and bloodthirsty than any man, faunus, or grimm she had ever seen before. At first she had assumed this was one of Atlas's new paladin mech she had received reports about, but it didn't match any pictures or description she had gotten. This mechanical menace had killed so many faunus she lost count how many had fell to this thing in brutal and horrific fashion.

Some of her men had been stepped on, blasted with an oversized gun, and even ripped in half. Sienna watched in horror as the robot bit the head off of another white fang member and spat it to the side before letting out an almost feral roar.

"I'LL SUCK OUT YOUR BRAINS!" The monster shouted causing some white fang troops to drop their weapons and run in terror. Sienna could hardly blame them.

Anger coursing through her veins Sienne gripped her chain whip and rallied what white fang members still remained determined to avenger their fallen brothers.

* * *

Airachnid was running with Sideways trying to keep up next to her clutching his abdomen.

"Bludgeon isn't answering his commlink I think they got him." Sideways said in slight panic.

"I can't believe these insects got the drop on us. Airachnid growled. "I knew the three of us should have kept moving instead of making camp."

"Wait. Please. We need to stop." Sideways pleaded causing the two decepticons to come to a stop.

"What is it?" Airachnid asked in annoyance and frustration.

Sideways removed his hand from his side revealing a blotch of bright blue liquid staining his hand. "Oh primus, I'm losing too much energon. I can't won't be able to keep going." Sideways said with desperation.

"Well then I suppose there's only one thing to do." Airachnid said. Before Sideways could question what she was thinking Airachnid shot webbing at Sideways causing the decepticon to become immobile.

"What are you doing?!" Sidways shouted.

"Sorry Sideways but I need to look out for number one and you'll buy me the time I need to get away, if it makes you feel any better out of all the decepticons I disliked you the least." Airachnid said with a devilish smirk before transforming into a cybertronian helicopter and flying away.

"YOU NO GOOD SCAVENGER WHEN I FIND YOU I'LL RIP YOU APART PIECE BY OILY PIECE!" Sideways yelled all while struggling in attempt to free himself from his sticky confines.

Sideways' struggling abruptly stopped when he heard the sound of weapons being cocked. Turning his head as far as it was allowed to the last thing Sideways saw was the sight of this new world's inhabitants gunning him down.

Flying away Airachnid thought she was in the clear until a rocket shot her out of the sky causing her to crash into the ground. When Airachnid transformed back into robot mode she immediately realized she was missing an arm as well as several of her spider legs.

She also quickly noticed that she was surrounded by her attackers weapons aimed.

Airachnid raised her remaining arm. "Wait I-" Any plea, threat, or deal the decepticon was about to utter was cut off by a blast of dust rounds to her head causing half her faceplate as well as bits of her processor to separate as if a bomb went off inside her head.

Seeing that the target was dead the humans in white body armor approached the deceased cybertronian before pulling out his scroll. "Target naturalized. What are our next orders?" The soldier asked.

" _Gather up every piece of these things, I don't care if it's a bolt the size of a faunus' I.Q. I want every. Piece."_ The voice from the scroll said.

"Yes sir." The soldier asked.

* * *

A purple aero fighter jet with light blue accents soared through the air above Emerald Forrest, miles away from the nemesis crash site, descended down into a small opening devoid of trees.

Transforming Slipstream touched down greeted by the sight of the other three decepticons she had the displeasure of being stranded with.

"Hey wad'up boss bot." A nasally voice greeted.

Rolling her optics Slipstream looked down to gaze upon one of the decepticons smallest and yet without a doubt most obnoxious scouts, Motorhawk.

"What are you doing here? I thought I sent you out scouting." Slipstream asked.

Waving a hand. "There ain't nothing out there but trees and those ugly aft critters, I didn't see the point." Motorhawk answered with a shrug.

Without any warning Slipstream reached down the pick up the two-wheeler by the head lifting him up to eye level.

"Motorhawk, do you know why I'm in charge." The female seeker asked.

"Cuz I've never been able to say no to a femme with a nice aft." Motorhawk shamelessly guessed.

Unsatisfied with his answer Slipsteam let go of the small decepticon causing him to fall face first back on the ground. "It's because I'm the highest ranking officer out of the four of us and as the highest ranking office I CAN order your deactivation for insubordination. So unless you _want_ to be turned into scrap metal I suggest you get out there and START SCOUTING." Slipstream ordered before kicking Motorhawk hard enough to send him flying in an arch in the direction she had ordered him to scout.

Breathing in and letting out a sigh Slipstream made her way further into the camp walking up to a small tower cluttered with mishmash of parts stripped from Remnant technology.

"Scalpel, how is the long range transmitter coming along?" Slipstream asked looking at the tower.

In response a high-pitched growl and the sound of metal being aggressively thrown down followed by the sound of rapid clacking led to without a doubt the smallest decepticon in history climbing up the small tower and perching himself on the top to be eye level with Slipstream.

"For ze last time it is DOCTOR scalpel, I am a DOCTOR!" The tiny decepticon angrily shouted.

Slipstream had to keep herself from crushing the small doctor between the tips of her fingers. Out of all the decepticons _she_ had to be stuck with the two smallest in the entire army. The only reason she put up with this scrap was because despite their sizes Scalpel was one of the decepticons best medics and, even though she hated to admit it, Motorhawk was an excellent scout when he knew to shut up.

"*sigh* Okay, _Doctor_ Scalpel how is the long range transmitter coming along?" Slipstream asked.

With a grunt Scalpel flipped his lenses back down and returned to his work. "Not as vell as you'd like, remember I DID mention I am medic NOT an engineer, plus zis technology is very foreign to me. Honestly zis is a job fit more for Soundvave." Scalpel absentmindedly commented as he continued to work.

The mention of Soundwave brought a smile to Slipstream's faceplate. Oh if only she had been stranded his him rather than these idiots. Then Slipstream would be able to properly show off her skills and he'd praise her for her tenacity and-"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Slipstream's fantasizing was interrupted by pained screaming from the other side of the camp.

"Is he toying with the prisoners again?" Slipstream asked earning a shrug from Scalpel's stubby arms.

"Vaht do I look like his sparkling sitter?" Scalpel answered back.

"I'll go check you keep working. And remember we NEED to know where the other decepticons are, we don't have the energon to fly off without knowing where to go." Slipstream said.

"Yes yes I know." Scalpel said not bothering to look at the female seeker.

Slipstream made her way to the final group of her misfit squad. The largest and quite possible most lethal member of her group was the heavily armed Nitrozeus.

The one eyed seeker was a unique kind of decepticon. Shockwave had experimented on Nitrozeus altering his CNA allowing him to operate multiple weapon systems at once whilst also having his primary weapons on top of his arms rather than transforming his entire limb into the weapon. His weapons consisted of twin shoulder mounted gatling guns, rockets mounted on his back thruster, a small version of a riot cannon on his left arm, and a gear shredder on his right arm.

Nitrozeus was currently holding a white fang, or at least what these creatures referred to themselves as, up to his single red optic squeezing his captive in his hand whilst several other white fangs where kneeling on the ground with their hand on their heads.

Slipstream made a small cough to make her presence known.

"Hey boss what's up." Nitrozeus joyfully said raising his free arm up with a fist expecting a similar action.

Slipstream stood sternly whilst keeping her glare on him.

Nitrozeus, realizing he wasn't getting a fist bump back, let his arm fall to the side. "That's cold boss."

For one of Megatron's top headhunters Slipstream thought Nitrozeus acted far too much like Motorhawk. No wonder the two got along so well.

"Nitro, how many times have I told you not to kill our captives." Slipstream reminded him.

"Hey hey ease up this one ain't dead, see?" Nitrozeus said holding up the white fang to show her. However the faunus simply flopped around in his hand before becoming motionless.

"…."

"…."

"Well he WAS alive." Nitrozeus simply said.

Resting her faceplate in her hand Slipstream once again resist the urge to kill her teammate.

"Nitro remember when we found this camp?"

Casually throwing the white fang over his shoulder like trash Nitrozeus answered. "Of course it's how we got our new alt forms." Nitrozeus said as it was obvious. Nitrozeus vaguely remembers the white fangs saying something about stolen atlas jets but paid it no mind.

"And remember why I wanted to keep them alive?" Slipstream prodded further.

"Uhh somethin' bout' chips?" Nitrozeus said unsure.

" _Bargaining_ chips. So that if more of these white fangs show up we can bargain using the captives, however we can't bargain with dead captives."Slipstream angrily explained.

"Ohhhh right, sorry." Nitrozeus apologized rather unconvincingly.

"Just don't kill anymore." Slipstream tiredly said as she turned to walk away.

Hopefully she and her team would meet up with other decepticons soon. Maybe if she was lucky one of them would be Soundwave.

* * *

It was night in Vale and Soundwave was in vehicle mode by the docks and the criminals had arrived just as planned. Soundwave was about to release Laserbeak and Ravage and gather dust with no complications.

"Brothers of the white fang. Why are you aiding this scum?"

Until that happened.

 **(A/N: Wow pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet I hope it makes up for the last one. Anyway please leave a comment and see y'all next time, oh and if anyone was confused Raven was fighting movieverse Scorponok and Sienne was fighting TLK Berserker)**


End file.
